legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Circle
'''The Circle '''are a mysterious organization first appearing after the death of the Shadow King, and serve as the main villains of ''Legend of the Cryptids ''in place of the Shadow King. Though their true motives are unclear, they are known to seek salvation for Neotellus, ultimately through death. As the main villains, they appear frequently throughout the travels of the Heroes, and are known to be involved many atrocities such as murder, as well as being responsible for inciting war. Though the true extent of their power and influence is unknown, they are known to possess a vast network of spies, allowing them to gather information quickly and efficiently. As such, they are aware of most major events that happen throughout Neotellus, as well as the whereabouts of the Heroes. As well, they possess the ability to escape detection by omniscient beings such as Ida, by virtue of the ability of one of its members, and as such information about their motives and future escapades is largely unknown to most in Neotellus. Members Though most of the members of The Circle are largely unknown, including their true leader, several members of their group have appeared in the Heroes' adventures. * Monplize ** Known by many in The Circle as "Master", he is considered by many as a father figure. Though he does not possess any unique powers of his own, his possesses considerable wisdom and a master of sorcery. He is idealistic, seeking to create a world without strife, although his methods are often looked at unfavorably by others, and is willing to betray The Circle to realize his ambitions. He is known to be calculating and manipulative, often disposing others after they outlive their usefulness. He is eventually killed by Shurala with the help of the Heroes. * Shurala ** A woman serving as the host for a powerful demonic spirit, she was a former member of The Circle who served under Monplize, who was interested in her powers and information regarding the Everstone.. After she overhears her masters' plans to dispose of her, she fleas The Circle as a traitor and is hunted down until she eventually kills Monplize, with the help of the Heroes. Though her whereabouts are unknown, she is considered as an ally by the Heroes. * Amarie ** She is one of the top ranking officers in The Circle. She is very observant of those around her, and is known to be quite intelligent and calculating. She has a reputation of being quite cutthroat, and will dispose of any who she perceives as a hindrance to the interests of The Circle. She eventually learns of Monplize's plot, and through she planned to kill him, she left the task up to the Heroes and Shurala. Her whereabouts are currently unknown. * Marquis ** According to The Circle, Neotellus was overpopulated, and the mere act of living meant the death of others. However, the afterlife was a joyous paradise where all were seen as equal. Those who believed the perverse mantra of "salvation through death" were firmly in his grasp. Any who refused were slaughters by his autonomous metal soldiers. A metropolis had been constructed as the final residence for those who followed The Circle's teachings, meaning its entire population had already forsaken the prospect of a long life, but they had worked to beautify their surroundings to levels unseen to ensure their last moments would be their greatest. However, at the end of the The Circle arc, it was revealed that Marquis was merely a sprite who was trying to learn about human emotion. Category:Characters Category:The Circle